supernatural_powers_and_abilitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel: Organic Diamond Form
Emma Frost (White Queen) As a result of undergoing a body-wide secondary mutation installed by Cassandra Nova, Frost possesses the ability to transform her body into a flexible organic diamond form. In many ways, this is similar to Colossus' organic steel form. She must transform all parts of her body, rather than selectively transforming certain areas and can remain in this form for an undetermined amount of time. If she is rendered unconscious, Frost's body will automatically transform into its normal state. This transformation also alter's Frost's personality, causing her to become rather cold-hearted and to lose her empathy for others. Frost does not have access to her telepathy while in her diamond form, although she could during her first time after her secondary mutation. *''Superhuman Strength:'' In her diamond form, Frost's physical strength is increased to superhuman levels. At her peak, she is able to lift approximately two tons. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' While transformed, Frost's muscle tissue becomes infinitely more efficient than the organic musculature of normal humans, or most other organic beings for that matter. Her muscles produce almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting her almost limitless superhuman stamina, or at least until or unless she is forced to resume her normal state. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Frost's diamond form renders her highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. She is able to resist great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, without being injured. Her body is also resistant to temperature extremes, being able to withstand temperatures as cold as -320 degrees Fahrenheit or as hot as approximately 7,362 degrees Fahrenheit before her form begins to melt. Frost is also self-sustained while transformed, requiring no food, water, or oxygen. *''Psychic Immunity:'' Frost has shown to be immune to other telepathic powers in her diamond form, but in turn, she is unable to use her own telepathic powers until she turns back. Stepford Cuckoos Like their biological mother, the Cuckoos have the ability to transform themselves into a flexible, translucent, organic diamond-like substance while retaining mobility. In this form, their skin is as hard as real diamond. In this state, food and water are not needed for an undetermined amount of time. Their diamond form does not require a conscious hold and thus will remain until it is voluntarily triggered back. Unlike Emma Frost, their diamond forms are completely flawless. Nothing can enter or escape their core. However, maintaining this form for extended periods of time reduces their emotional capabilities. *''Telepathic Immunity:'' While enclosed in diamond skin, the girls are immune to telepathy, but also cannot access their own telepathic powers. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Their diamond form grants the ability to sustain peak exertion for up to a day. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Their diamond form augments their skin, bone, and muscle to become stronger and harder than human. They're completely impervious in their diamond form. *''Compartmental Diamond Transformation:'' Unlike Emma, the Cuckoos can selectively transform discrete parts of their bodies. Once, to trap the Phoenix Force fragments, the girls transformed their hearts into a flawless diamond prison. Category:Marvel Powers Category:Substance Mimicry